


Rimpianti

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tre drabble per tre fratelli. Perché ognuno di loro, dentro al cuore, custodisce un rimpianto nei confronti dell'altro, per non essere riuscito a salvarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ace

Un'eccezione, gli avevano detto. Non era necessario che andasse all'inseguimento di Teach, sostenevano. Persino Barbabianca, nonostante avesse appena perso uno dei suoi figli, rispondeva che “andava bene così”.

Si sentiva quasi solo, circondato da tutte quelle persone che parevano non avere alcuna intenzione di vendicare Satch. Eppure era stato un loro compagno di ciurma per anni, molti più di quanti avesse condiviso con Ace, che invece non voleva lasciare perdere. Teach aveva infranto le leggi sacre della pirateria, aveva ucciso a tradimento un membro della sua stessa ciurma e poi era scappato come un codardo, abbandonando il capitano che aveva giurato di servire. Ed aveva passato anni su quella nave, anni a chiamare Barbabianca “Babbo”, probabilmente senza pensarlo veramente, quando invece loro gli avevano dato ciò che avevano.

Ace non poteva accettare una cosa del genere, e non l'avrebbe fatto. Anche se questo significava disobbedire agli ordini del suo capitano, che ammirava più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

“Non posso rimanere qui sapendo che Teach ha infangato il nome di suo padre... metterò a posto le cose personalmente!”

E non importava quanto i suoi compagni, Marco soprattutto, cercassero di fermarlo, non aveva dato loro retta. Aveva la testa dura, lo sapeva, ma non erano situazioni che poteva lasciar correre. Aveva i suoi principi. E Satch era stato uno dei primi ad accoglierlo, quando ancora odiava la ciurma di Barbabianca. E Teach l'aveva ucciso.

Naturalmente, loro non lo sapevano, ma Ace aveva un altro motivo per voler vendetta, in questo caso. Sabo. Si era fidato di quello che gli aveva detto, non era andato a riprenderlo quando suo padre l'aveva portato via. Ed era morto per quel motivo, senza che Ace avesse potuto in alcun modo impedirlo.

Aveva già perso un fratello, e aveva permesso che succedesse ancora. Era ora di finirla.


	2. Sabo

Che Koala si sarebbe arrabbiata, era praticamente ovvio. Non che non avesse ragione, non era certo tempo per l'armata rivoluzionaria per entrare in conflitto diretto con la marina. E di sicuro, da parte sua, mettersi in competizione con l'Ammiraglio Fujitora non era la maniera migliore di rispettare questo ordine. Tuttavia le sue urla, benché giustificate, gli entravano da un orecchio e dall'altro gli uscivano, facendole domandare se la stesse davvero ascoltando. E la ragione era soltanto una.

“Mio fratello era in pericolo, non c'era nient'altro che importasse!”

Koala non era d'accordo e l'aveva pure preso per un uomo di gomma per come gli stava tirando le guance, ma la sua idea non cambiava. Fujitora aveva dimostrato di essere una brava persona e di avercela con Doflamingo per quello che aveva fatto in tutti quegli anni e che aveva potuto occultare grazie alla trasformazione in giocattoli. Tuttavia il suo ruolo come marine gli imponeva di fermare Rufy Cappello di Paglia prima di tutto e per quanto Sabo potesse essere orgoglioso del fratello sapeva che non era ancora venuto per lui il momento di battersi con un Ammiraglio, soprattutto quando aveva altri compiti di cui preoccuparsi: un compagno da salvare e un altro pirata da prendere a calci.

Il compito di Sabo, al contrario, era semplicemente quello di fare il bravo fratello maggiore.

Non era stato tempo per i rivoluzionari di entrare in conflitto con la marina nemmeno ai tempi di Marineford, per cui Sabo aveva rispettato gli ordini di Dragon, che stimava sopra ogni cosa, e non si era precipitato a salvare Ace, sperando di potersi fidare di Barbabianca. Solo dopo la sua morte si era reso conto di quanto avesse sbagliato.

Aveva pensato di proteggere i suoi fratelli, e invece ne aveva perso uno. Non avrebbe permesso che succedesse ancora.


	3. Rufy

Se Hodi avesse voluto far irritare Rufy di proposito, probabilmente non ci sarebbe riuscito. Invece era andato al naturale, e aveva compiuto, in elenco, ogni singola cosa che Rufy odiava al mondo.

Aveva ammesso di aver ucciso la madre di Shirahoshi, che era una piagnona ma aveva dimostrato abbastanza forza di volontà da meritarsi la sua stima.

Aveva cercato di attirare in trappola tutti loro e soprattutto Jinbe, la persona che l'aveva aiutato durante il momento più nero della sua vita e a cui doveva la sua immensa gratitudine, proprio per avergli ricordato che c'erano altre persone che avevano bisogno della sua protezione.

Infine aveva dichiarato, proprio davanti a lui, che voleva diventare il Re dei Pirati, perché ne era molto più degno.

Rufy non era il tipo che rifletteva molto sulle situazioni: era irritato oltre misura e aveva preso quell'ultima affermazione come una sfida, che aveva tutte le intenzioni di cogliere. Noncurante dei diecimila uomini pesce che li circondavano, aveva fatto qualche passo avanti, tranquillo. E poi aveva rilasciato il suo Haki del Re, che aveva fatto svenire la metà di quell'esercito e ammutolito il rimanente.

“Ci può essere un solo Re dei Pirati!”

Ma Hodi non aveva ancora compreso la portata dell'irritazione di Rufy, né la sua capacità di aumentarla. Per questo non ci aveva pensato un attimo a minacciare il kraken, Surume: avrebbe ucciso tutti i suoi fratelli se non gli avesse obbedito. Quella parola aveva stimolato Rufy più di qualunque altra, perché chi meglio di lui sapeva cosa significava cercare di proteggere il proprio fratello ad ogni costo? Avrebbe evitato con tutte le sue forze che Surume potesse essere controllato da Hodi utilizzando quel legame, era troppo importante.

Aveva già perso un fratello, e aveva permesso che succedesse ancora. Aveva promesso che sarebbe stata l'ultima volta.


End file.
